1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a reader, and more particularly to a radio frequency identification (RFID) reader.
2. Description of Prior Art
In recent years, electronic tag becomes a mainstream development of automatic identification technology to overcome the drawbacks of bar codes. Manufacturers spare no effort to find a better solution, and thus the radio frequency identification (RFID) technology and “electronic tag” are introduced.
RFID is a non-contact automatic identification technology for identifying a target object and obtaining related data through a radio frequency signal. The identification work requires no manual operation, and thus RFID is considered as a version of wireless bar code. In addition, the RFID technology has more advantages including water resistance, magnetism resistance, high temperature resistance, long life, large reading distance, encrypted data in the tag, large data storage capacity, and flexible information update than traditional bar codes, and the applications of RFID will bring a revolutionary change to the business model of stores and the purchasing behavior of consumers.
Since electronic tags are used extensively in the area of managing books, products or tools, users simply hold a reader to read a signal transmitted from the electronic tag attached on the book, product or tool to find out the location of the book, product or tool. The transmission power of the electronic tag is small, and thus the reader cannot read the signal from the electronic tag if the electronic tag is attached to a different position of the book, product or tool, or the electronic tag is situated at a high position. As a result, users may not be able to find the required book, product or tool easily, and it thus causes tremendous inconvenience to users.